The 11th Sohma
by Uchiha Miharuchan
Summary: A new Sohma comes into the picture...Uma-san. Alas, Uma-san seems to have a thing for Tohru. How will Yuki & Kyo deal with their beautiful cousin, who's living with them now? (He's a guy) It gets better as it gets longer. Please R&R! Pairing suggestions?
1. Chapter 1 First Transformation

The 11th Sohma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Fruits Basket. *too bad. Yuki  
& Kyo are something else...not to mention all the other Furuba  
guys...lol*  
  
A/N: Okies, maybe if I put an authors note I'll get reviews! This is my second fanfic. This one isn't too long, but I don't think I'm that good with furuba fanfics so I'm just guna hurry up and do this one. Oh well. Enjoy my short fic!  
  
Chapter 1-First Transformation  
  
"Today is the day I finally beat you!"  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of saying that?!"  
  
"Shut up, you damn rat!"  
  
"Try and make me, you stupid cat!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME???"  
  
Tohru happened to walk into the room at this very moment, and apprehension stopped her in her tracks. Even if a fight between Yuki and Kyo was normal, she would have to try and stop them anyway.  
  
"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, maybe you should stop." She suggested nervously. To her great relief, their squabbling ceased almost immediately.  
  
She walked up between them, gave them her most loveable smile, and continued, "Dinner is ready, so let's go eat! Shigure-san is already waiting for us, and the food might get cold if we don't hurry!" With that, she turned and walked through the door to the left of the room. She knew that Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun were hungry, and she knew that they would hurry so to not let their food get cold. What she didn't know, however, was that there was a young man standing directly in front of her, just a few paces ahead. She didn't realize this until it was too late. She tried to stop herself, and ended up tripping instead. She grabbed onto him for support, and then...  
  
POOF!  
  
Tohru opened her eyes to a soft nickering sound. What now stood before her was a chocolate coloured horse. Tohru drew in a gasp of excitement and astonishment, and whispered to the horse, "So...you're a Sohma too?"  
  
* * * * *  
A curse was laid on the Sohma family from the very beginning. Whenever a twelve select few of this family were hugged by the opposite gender, they turned into one of the twelve signs of zodiac. Usually, when someone outside of the Sohma's found out about this curse, they had there memories erased by the family doctor, Hatori-san. However, for some reason, Honda Tohru-san was allowed to keep her memory, and was even allowed to live with Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and their guardian and cousin, Shigure-san. So far, Tohru had only met ten out of the twelve zodiac: Shigure-san the dog, Ayame-san the snake, Hatori-san the dragon, Yuki-kun the rat, Kyo-kun the cat, Kagura-chan the boar, Hatsuharu-kun the ox, Kisa-chan the tiger, Hiro- kun the sheep, and Ritsu-kun the monkey. This was her very first meeting with Uma-san...  
  
A/N: Painfully short, huh? The next two chapters are like this too. Just bear with me. I promise the fourth chapter will be ten pages long! *okay, maybe not ten but...* Hope you like it enough to review! See ya in the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble in School

The 11th Sohma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.  
  
A|N: Here's my second terribly short chapter! I hate how it looks so long when you first type it out, and then you put it on the net and it's so damn short! Oh well...sorry if I offended anyone, but it's realli frustrating. Please...dozo, dozo. Have fun reading!  
  
Chapter 2-Trouble in School {The next day at Kaibara High School}  
  
"Sorry about all the trouble I caused" apologized the newest Sohma, grinning as he ruffled his chocolate-coloured hair. "I just thought I'd pay a visit to the two cousins I haven't seen since the New Year's party two years ago."  
  
"Not at all, Uma-san!" exclaimed Tohru, bursting with excitement. "I'm so glad I'm finally met you!"  
  
"Calm down, Honda-san." Sighed Yuki. "It's nothing to get excited about."  
  
"Mishu, did you have to come so unexpectedly? You could've avoided this, y'know!" Muttered Kyo to his older cousin in a bothered tone.  
  
"And miss all this fun?" Laughed Mishu. He continued, "besides, she knows all about the curse already, doesn't she?"  
  
"Oh yes, I do! And I'm so happy I could meet you!" Tohru insisted earnestly.  
  
"Your flattering me," He smiled "But that's ok, of course." He walked up to her and made like he was going to giver her a hug, then stopped and muttered "Oh yeah..."  
  
"ANYWAY" he continued loudly "I'm looking forward to spending time with my three cousins...and this cute girl here." He winked at Tohru, getting punched in the face by both Yuki and Kyo (at the same time) in the process.  
  
"How long will you be staying, exactly?" Asked Yuki in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Oh, didn't I mention it?"" He wondered to himself. Then, silver eyes sparkling, he added cheerfully, "I'm going to be living with you guys!"  
  
A\N: Ok, this one was short on the computer too, but still! Did this one make any sense? I'm not too sure about this one but....oh well. Anyway, I'm happy to inform you that the next chapter is slightly longer. Hopefully that will bring in more readers. Sorry if me going crazy bout this story length is driving you insane, but, I need to find a way to make people read my stories! PLEASE!!! See ya in the next chapter! Ja! 


	3. Chapter 3 Dealing With Arrangements

The 11th Sohma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.  
  
A\N: Did you all like my last chapter? Kind of stupid, I know. I think this one is better. There's a whole lot more transforming in here. Plus, I can happily say that this is my longest chapter yet! What an achievement. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you all read. Please enjoy chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3-Dealing With Arrangements  
"NANI????" yelled Kyo and Yuki at the same time.  
  
Tohru's eyes gleamed with happiness. "Oh, I am so happy! I hope you enjoy your time with us! I suppose I should make a big dinner today! Does Shigure-san already know this? I wonder...which room will you be staying in? I don't think there is another room? Is there? Or are you staying with Hatori-san? I wonder...ohhh...this is so confusing!!" Tohru dropped suddenly.  
  
"Honda-san!" Yuki yelled in concern as he dived to grab her. Stupid...stupid...stupid...  
  
Poof!  
  
"How stupid can you be? You don't jump under her! You just grab her!" Kyo blasted at Yuki, while he helped Tohru into a sitting position. Mishu laughed silently.  
  
"Oh, this is terribly funny! Kyo, you know very well you would do the same thing!! Yuki...you P-E-R-V-E-R-T!!! I'm ashamed of you! Especially you! I would expect something like this from Kyo...."  
  
"WHAT? I'm no pervert...get that straight!" Kyo yelled.  
  
By now Yuki was red. "I...am...not...a...pervert...you...idiot!" He ran up Mishu's shoulder and bit him. Hard.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!! That really hurts you know!" Mishu quieted down to a whisper. "Do you want the whole school to run over here? Keep it down! The girls are already entranced with my good looks...if they hear my lovely voice, they're sure to come this way!"  
  
Yuki breathed out a sigh of exasperation "Don't kid yourself..."  
  
"Jealous because Prince Yuki is being overrode by his older cousin?" Mishu asked innocently.  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Will you both please shut up?" Kyo begged.  
  
"Look who's talking, stupid cat."  
  
"I'm not the one who got hugged" Kyo boasted.  
  
Suddenly, Tohru shifted, falling to the ground.  
  
"Honda-san!"  
  
"Tohru-chan!"  
  
"Hang on!" Kyo dived for her...caught her...and then...  
  
POOF!  
  
POOF!  
  
"That...must hurt" Mishu joked, handing Yuki his clothes. "Dress quickly before she wakes up...or others come in..."  
  
"Stupid cat." Yuki said to Kyo, now just an orange furball...squished flat by Tohru's weight.  
  
"H...ow...m-m...uch...does...s-s-s...he...w...e...igh???" Kyo panted.  
  
"Uggghhh...Nani?? KYO-KUN!!!" Tohru exclaimed as she woke up with a start. "Gomen! Gomen!" She got up quickly and turned to Yuki. "Ehh...Yuki- kun, what happened?"  
  
"Iie, Tohru-san. It's too long of a story to explain. Come on, we can just leave him here." Yuki turned to leave.  
  
"Scared of the cat, are you, you damned rat?! Come back here and fight me like a man. Or would you rather run like the rat that you are?"  
  
Yuki turned around slowly and spoke even slower, "I would much like to destroy that annoying pride of yours...but I feel bad for how embarrassed  
you would be..." He walked away.  
  
A\N: This chapter is long on the net and on my microsoft word too! Yokatta! * I think that's how it's spelled * So, did you like the chapter? A little huggie wuggie! * excuse the lameness * confrontation. Please don't tell me it was stupid...even tho ur opinion counts a whole lot. Anyway, please R & R so I can make the next chapter longer and better! I'm open for suggestions! More characters will be showing up in the next chapter, so I need some pairings. Thanx! 


End file.
